Procedures for injecting substances into organs has traditionally been cumbersome and difficult. Such procedures cannot be easily affectuated through a minimally invasive approach. For example, ability to regenerate adult heart tissue is a promising approach to treating cardiac disease. Injection of cells or factors affecting endogenous cells into the beating heart in the endoscopic procedure must be performed carefully to avoid complications. If a needle is used to inject the substances, the needle must be properly oriented and under sufficient control to ensure that the needle does not puncture a coronary vein or artery and cause hemorrhage within the pericardial space, with subsequent cardiac tamponade. Movement of the beating heart further complicates needle placement because of erratic movement of the coronary vessels as needle insertion is attempted. Prior art methods require multiple users to perform the injection.